1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an X-ray image sensing unit, a processing unit used upon being connected to the X-ray image sensing unit, and an X-ray imaging system obtained by combining the X-ray image sensing unit and the processing unit. The present invention is ideal for application to a digital X-ray imaging apparatus that uses a solid-state imaging device, particularly a digital X-ray imaging apparatus in which the sensor section for imaging is capable of being separated from a processing unit such as a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film screen system comprising a combination of sensitized paper and X-ray photographic film is used in X-ray imaging for the purpose of medical diagnosis. In accordance with this system, X-rays that have passed through an object include information representing the interior of the object and are converted by the sensitized paper to visible light proportional to the strength of the X-rays. The visible light exposes the X-ray photographic film so that an X-ray image is formed on the film.
A digital X-ray imaging apparatus that has recently begun to be used employs a phosphor to convert X-rays to visible light that is proportional to the strength of the X-rays, converts the visible light to an electric signal using a photoelectric transducer, and converts the electric signal from an analog to a digital quantity by an A/D converter.